Yes I Hate You
by Year of the dog
Summary: The men in Ouran feel bitter and left out. For this, seven girls set out to fix it. Calling themselves the Hostess club they now rival the originals. With both a rival and girls similar to themselves the hosts can't help but feel akin to affecton HostsxOc
1. Nice to meetcha Have to beatcha

Yes, a whole 'nother story. It's Ouran this time though. Shnazy eh? I'll admit, I'm not the greatest with plots (this one is actually pretty unoriginal), but you all still love me right? Right? Now lets get this started,

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish. I don't own the Hosts of course, sad but true. But wait, the hostesses? They are mine. MY lovely little girls, not yours. As are some of the students and teachers. Wouldn't want to leave out the really little people now would we.

**Yes I Hate You**

_Chapter One:_

_Nice to meetcha, Have to beatcha_

* * *

"What do you mean? We had no part in that!"

The room was quiet. Four girls stood or leaned against the walls, three stood in the middle. The one with the light purple hair, that was often mistaken for pink, shook her head and wrote something on the clipboard in her hands. The two who stood in front of her, whose arms were locked together, glared at her with such intensity that it would scare anyone who was unused to it.

The purple-haired girl shrugged and sent a smug look towards the two. "My sources have informed me that, while you two were not the cause, you did help."

The two girls stuck out their tongues simultaneously. "Nuh-huhhh!" They argued. Slurping the appendages back in they planted their free hand on their opposing hip. "Like we would help those idiots. They threw the pudding at us, we were defending our honor!" They nodded their heads, feeling as if this was justification.

"Mina-san**(1)**," The little brunette piped up from the corner. Her arms clutched a small brown and white spotted puppy to her chest. "I don't think Elli and Ray-chan**(2)** would do that." She said, coming to the two accused's defense.

The girl identified as Mina wrote something else on the clipboard. "Well, whether or not they did or didn't do it, I'm holding them responsible." The two girls whined, which Mina promptly ignored. Her duty was done, the two were punished and now she was off to converse with the headmaster. Somehow she had to bargain with him. It didn't help that his son was one of their rivals, that already had her favor with him severely wounded, but the fact that the two who had helped commit the crime resided in their club didn't help her chances either.

Because of the lunch incident they now had to sit in alphabetical order. This was fine and dandy, it kept some of the more rambunctious orderly, but because of their last names, many of them had to sit fairly close to their rivals. It would not do to have someone sit next to their rival counterpart. If Mina was correct this would be mostly avoided, only two of them sat next to their rival. The Princess and the twins.

The lady, Mina knew, would be fine. She was proper and had little trouble ignoring, or countering Tamaki's jabs. It was the twins that concerned her, and she had all the right to it. The twins, although constantly avoiding the two, had met up on several occasions with the Hitatchin brothers. Because both parties were known for both pranks and their stubbornness, the four rubbed each other the wrong way. On plenty of occasions there had been a tremendous fight in which the two would be grappling with their opposite. It always ended with a teacher pulling them apart, but consequences were never harsh for fear of angering the respected parties families.

Mina knew how this would all end if she let them sit opposite of their rivals. Lunch would never be peaceful again, and thus she'd never cease to have a headache. So, intent on sweet talking the headmaster, the girl excited the room and started down the hall. She knew every nook and cranny of the school, despite it belonging to her rival's father, and it didn't take her long to reach her destination.

Mina took the smooth glass handle in her hand and turned it gently. Opening the door she stepped inside, bringing an air of elegance in with her. Her feet took her to the door she knew the headmaster resided, and her hand reached out for the handle.

"Well, well," Her hand, just inches from the polished bronze, paused. The girl turned her head to meet the voice. The one boy she had hoped and prayed she wouldn't run into stood smiling smugly at her. His eyes, as always, were hidden behind the gleam of his glasses, and Mina couldn't read his intentions.

Kyouya lifted himself from his place on the wall and slid his hands into his pockets. "I would wait. He's with a client, some new student is planning on transferring."

Mina's hand fell to her side and she turned to face her opposite. "What a pleasant surprise," both knew the sarcasm behind that. "I suppose you yourself are on a mission to reverse what your friends did." She gave her own smile to the boy, her eyes revealing nothing. Just one of their similarities.

"You could say that." He answered, giving a short bow of the head. "I wouldn't place all the blame on my own members if I were you though."

"Oh no," she assured, "I have already placed those two under punishment. Don't be worried." She twirled her wrist in a mocking gesture. "Forgive me, but I didn't think the famed Shadow King would be worried about my priorities. Do you, in fact, worry about me as well? Feelings perhaps?"

She was teasing him now, Kyouya could see that very well. He hadn't anticipated that his counterpart would be so much like he himself. Girls at this school were not known to be devious.

"I'm sure the mighty King has this handled so I will be off." Mina cocked her head softly, the smirk still holding strong, and walked past him. Her hand patted his shoulder upon passing him and she excited to the hall.

Kyouya, watched her from the corner of his eye. She was a strange one, that was for sure. Perhaps it would be best if he just checked their whole club out. Their background might prove useful if blackmail were to be resorted to.

-&-

Did she want this to come to war? No. Was it her intention to fully piss off the Prince of the school? No. Had she honestly thought that he would have enough sense to not throw an all out fit of rage? As sad as she was to say it now, yes.

Kailie didn't want to think about how the Prince of the Host Club had acted. Sure, she was impulsive, but she did ask the headmaster. He had agreed, and she had wrangled up a bunch of different girls to suit their customers needs. Sure she had peeked into the third music room occasionally. She never stayed for more then a couple of minutes, but she had gotten a good look around. Kailie admitted to taking the Host's idea of the types, and in fact, taking the types as well.

But did it honestly matter what she did? It wasn't like it affected them. How many girls would come to a **Hostess** club? They weren't stealing any customers, and if Tamaki wasn't such an impulsive idiot maybe they could have worked together. But no. He had waged war, and now they were currently battling over who would gain custody over the ballroom for Halloween.

Kailie believed Mina's idea of a Masquerade to be superb, and if the group hadn't already disbanded she would have talked it over with them. It was a fun idea. If everyone wore masks, and she was sure this would happen, then think of the fun they could have! If everyone participated the dancing would be an absolute surprise. A surprise worth fighting for.

Oh, speak of the devil.

Mina stepped into the room. A lock of light hair fell into her eyes and was promptly pushed back. The girl eyed the staring princess as she walked past. Kailie blinked and gave a smile. She ran to catch up with the girl, and when she had she bounced up and down.

Mina's eyes widened curiously, and her eyebrows both raised slowly. "Is there something wrong Kailie?" she asked the princess.

Kailie nodded her head fiercely, paused, then shook with equal ferocity. "Mina," She started, tugging on the girl's sleeve to ensure she was being listened to. "I wanted to address the Halloween problem." Mina nodded and the anxious girl went on. "I would love to see the masquerade put into our plans. Do you think we could do that?"

Mina sighed and nodded. Having just come back from the main office her original plans hadn't been to run all the way back. Especially since Kyouya might get the thought that she was coming back to see him. That thought did not sit well in her mind. "Alright Kailie." She nodded her head softly and turned to walk right back out the door.

Kailie beamed and gave a small jump. "Oh thank you Mina!"

"Whatever." The girl retorted shutting the door behind her.

Kailie flopped back down in the large red stuffed chair. It would all be fine. Mina would get the ballroom and the Hosts would finally have something to chew over while they got all the fun. Kailie could imagine the look on Tamaki's face. But the princess couldn't think of just that at the moment. She had the rules to organize.

In the short time it had taken to group the girls together, several things had become known. One, Lacy was the only one of them that used honorifics**(3)**. Two, Kailie's seemingly endless amount of energy ensured that no day would be slow. Three: Mina's hair was Not pink. Quit calling it that. Four: The twins were fraternal. You were to get over this and leave them be Five: Tony was an adventurer, she wore boys clothes. Get used to it. And Six: Elaina's studies in England did not make her British, no matter what she sounded like. These were the major guidelines that their club held. It mostly stood, and the group had come across only minor snags along the way.

Along with guidelines there were rules. One: Lacy's animals were not to be touched. Two: Kailie was not to be invited over. She was a princess and must act like royalty. Three: if you crossed Mina it would certainly mean a punishment that only those of a dark mind could come up with. Four: if the twins situation was ever made fun of you would be pranked until you fled the school. And then the two would be sure to make it known of your cowardice. Five: Tony was not a party girl and would not be referred to as so. This would unsure a severe beating. And Six: Elaina was popular and you would have to wait your turn with her. Any cutting would result in whatever Mina felt like.

Both guidelines and rules, the customers had learned to respect. In an even shorter period of time it became known that not only was there a Hostess Club, but they had rules. The girls of the school seemed slightly repulsed by this, and Tamaki once again took offence. It was a blow to his pride if the girls were guessing correctly, and they also supposed it was the final thing to make him snap. The war was started in only four days of the Hostesses existence.

-&-

Haruhi grumbled to herself as the twins peered over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready?" she asked in an attempt to make them go away.

The two just snickered and shook their heads. "Didn't you know Haruhi dear?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru followed, "It's free day. Milord told us just to wing it."

They shrugged simultaneously, chiding at the same time. "It's probably 'cause of those troublesome girls."

Haruhi had no doubt that they were referring to the new club, but chose not to comment. The brothers went back to poking and prodding her. After several minutes the disguised girl grew fed up and slammed the book shut. "If you will," She started angrily, standing up and glaring at the two.

"I am pleased to announce that Mother has some information for us!" Tamaki burst through the double doors, interrupting Haruhi and sending all eyes to him.

Kyouya entered behind the energetic prince. Pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, the black haired teenager walked over to a polished oak chair. He sat down and removed the laptop from the crook of his arm, placing it on the table gently. "It has come to my attention of what these girls are capable of. As I'm sure the Hitatchin's are quite aware of." The twins smiled sheepishly. "I've researched them and am proud to say I have gotten plenty of information. Since the twins seem to be the most problematic I shall start with them."

Kyouya cleared his throat and read the screen.

Ellie and Reiko Hiroshima

The fraternal twins of Orotish Hiroshima, owner of the restaurant chain Elegance. They were sent off to different private schools since they were young. Ellie studied medicine while Reiko studied literature. 

"Hard to believe now." The twins interrupted. Kyouya continued.

They were reunited at the age of seven. Neither of them would leave the other and they were forced to attend an entirely different school. Many of the kids teased them because of their looks and that pushed them into solitude. Though apparently intelligent they instead devote themselves to pranks and teasing. 

Kyouya paused as the sound of voices drifted from behind the doors. All eyes followed his and curiosity overtook them. Since it wasn't yet time for the girls to start arriving the members had no knowledge of who might have been behind the large bronze doors. This was soon changed though, for the voices grew louder and it was soon to the point of where the hosts could make out the words.

Kyouya smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Well, this is ironic." His right hand gently pushed down the screen of the laptop and he stood. "Why don't we greet our guests."

The group gave him curious stares as he started off towards the doors. Each followed though and each was placed in position. None of them welcomed the guests when they walked in though. Only surprised and curious stares greeted the three newcomers.

"Well come on." Mina escorted the two girls in. "You helped it, you apologize."

Ellie's white bangs were pushed behind her ears, but some of it still managed to hang in her face. Reiko's black hair hung down, fanning over her shoulders. Her bangs were to short to hide her eyes, but her waist-long hair did a fine job of covering half of her face.

The two didn't look happy to be there. But both bowed as soon as they stepped inside. "Forgive us." Reiko said pulling herself back up.

Ellie followed her sister. "We regret our actions and are sorry for what they have brought." She, being the more sympathetic of the two, seemed actually a bit remorseful compared to her sister who looked as if she had just eaten something rotten.

Kyouya was sure this was the twins punishment that Mina had talked about earlier, and was actually quite amused. He had thought the girl would make them clean toilets or something, but truly this was more punishment then cleaning would ever be. Apologizing to the enemy. A fine mind that girl had, even he, the shadow king, had to admit.

Their own pair of twins seemed more amused then he did though. They leered at the girls, breaking away from the group and stepping foreword. "We accept your apology." They chanted, each taking an arm of one of the girls. "But truly, we didn't know you cared so much."

Ellie ignored Kaoru's arm as it moved to circle her waist and clutch her to him. Reiko was having a harder time. She muttered something under her breath -most likely vulgar- and resisted giving Hikaru, whose hand was wrapped around her shoulders, a punch to gut.

Hunny didn't seem to notice the tension between the two. Usa in hand, he skipped up to jump into a spot before the four. "Hiya Elli-chan! Ray-chan!" He gave a cutesy smile and hugged Usa to him tighter. "Welcome to our club! Did you want to join in the fun too?"

Mina sighed and walked up to intervene. "Forgive me Haninzuka," She apologized. "But we have to go now." Tugging one of each of the girl's ears she pulled them away from their captors. "I hope you learned your lesson now." She scolded.

Each girl writhed in pain and shouted an anxious yes. The hosts were left to stare at the scene.

Tamaki smirked and threw his hands in the air. "Well now. It seems they are learning their place. I propose we hold a celebration!"

The twins each raised an opposite fist. "We agree!" They chimed in.

Hunny jumped onto Mori's shoulders and smiled. "We should invite the girls." He suggested.

This made the mood lessen, and was only helped by Kyouya's next statement. "I don't suppose our Prince has forgotten something?" Tamaki shook his head no. "The girls have just confirmed the ballroom for themselves." The happy mood came crashing down around them.

"Interesting," All eyes were averted to the door where the lone smirking girl leaned against the wall. "I came back to explain that the ballroom was ours, but it looks like I was beat to it." Mina pulled herself away and gave a short bow. "It's good to see that there is in fact, someone with a brain in this club after-all." Her smirk grew as she set her dark eyes on Tamaki. "Have a good day Tamaki-kohai**(4)**."

Mina gave another bow and walked out. Tamaki was left, mouth hanging open, in an utter state of confusion. This was turned to rage quite easily and soon he was standing and clenching a fist so tight it was white.

"Are you okay Milord?" The twins cocked their heads opposite ways.

"How dare she!" Tamaki shouted. "I know for a fact she's the same age as me!"

Hunny peeked over Mori's broad shoulder. "I though you knew Tama-chan." He gave a smile and leaned his head over "Mina-chan got to skip a grade. She's really smart, she helps me with my homework when I don't get it."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki, now fueled with even more rage, shot a finger towards the boy in question. "I have an idea for Halloween."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Well," he started, gather a nearby clipboard in hand. "I was wondering when we might begin this."

* * *

(1) san- word that means Mr, Miss, Mrs, and so on

(2) chan- word that expresses endearment, it gives a sense of childish cuteness. Normally used between girls

(3) honorifics are used to show respect, in English this would be like Ma'am, Sir, and so on

(4) kohai- a word normally used in a school setting, it means underclassmen

Welp, there it is. The mighty first chapter. Now all I need to keep me writing the next one, if for some reviews. Just tell me how I'm doing so I can correct and edit the next one to make it better. Till next time, oh and here's a tiny peek

**Two and Two make Four**- It wasn't hard to see that this was not a good position for her. Not only was her sister no where in sight, she herself was in the clutches of the enemy.

_Years (Meg)_


	2. Two and Two Make Four

Well here we are again. Thanks for the feedback, really appreciate it. I'm kind of doing the first few chapters revolving around a certain type. It makes it easier for me to show how the relationships are progressing that way. This time it's the twins! Which are both the easiest, and the most fun for me to write. Review alright, I like knowing what you all think of it. 

_Chapter Two:_

_Two and Two make Four_

* * *

Jumbled chattering could be heard inside the room where the two orange-haired teens pressed their ears against the door. The two nodded to each other each time something interesting was heard and stuck out their tongue when something was heard about their club. Raising from their kneeled positions they gave each other another nod and ran off. 

The twins of the Host Club now had to report back to their Prince. The clubs had been given extra time to prepare for the Halloween celebrations today, and the two clubs had chosen to do something different. The Hostess club had apparently opened itself, and they themselves had chosen to gather information on both the club and the girls.

"We're back!" The two chimed as they threw the doors open. Stepping inside they simultaneously stuck out their tongues. "Nothing interesting. It seems they're having a masquerade. That and the guys like badmouthing us."

Hunny sulked from the table. He dropped his cake filled fork and hugged Usa to him tightly. "I didn't know the guys didn't like us so much. They were always nice in the halls." He pouted, his eyes watering. Mori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded his head for comfort.

Tamaki tapped his chin. He had chosen to sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. A favorite thinking spot of his. "I see." he murmured. "Well then," slapping a fist into his other he stood. "It seems our little Halloween scare will work after all." He nodded his head, a cheerful smile spread across his face. "Just goes to show that great plans from great minds will always work out."

Haruhi grumbled. "I really don't want to do this." she mumbled, leaning her elbow on the table. "I think it's a little childish."

"Don't you worry my dear Haruhi. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Tamaki floated over and hugged the girl's torso. "I'll protect you if anything goes wrong my daughter." Haruhi ignored the boy and wriggled free of his grasp.

There was a long pause as someone knocked on the doors. The hosts all looked at each other then back at the doors. Having no intention of repeating yesterday's events Mori was sent to open the doors. The boy peered out emotionlessly and after a few minutes of silence he swung the doors open and stepped aside.

"Hiya's there!" A small bundle of brown hair and a frilly dress bounced into the room. "Me and Tony-chan came to deliver a message." Lacy cocked her head cutely then waved both arms dramatically to beckon the other girl inside.

A rather tall girl (the top of her head reached Mori's shoulders) with short red hair, and golden eyes stepped inside. Her hands were stuffed far down in her pockets. She had, for some reason, chosen to wear the boy's uniform and her blazer was unbuttoned and flung open. She was rather flat-chested but the black tie lying down her torso accented what little she had.

Tony, the wild child of the hostess club, arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Rather dull in here today hmm?" She shrugged and pulled her arms out. "Message." she explained, tossing the envelope to Tamaki. "Don't ask me anything. I'm just the mailman." She turned and then remembering something turned her head towards the twins. "This is for you," she explained. Her right arm pulled down her lower eyelid and she stuck out her tongue. Slurping it back in and releasing her eye she turned to Kyouya. "Mina would like to thank you for dinner yesterday as well." Kyouya nodded as the hosts gasped.

Lacy giggled and skipped over to the girl. Tugging on her arm she pulled Tony down to whisper in the girl's ear. Tony nodded and straightened after a few more giggles from the smaller girl. She scanned the room then bowed her head towards Haninzuka. Turning she took hold of the girl's hand and led her to the door.

She did pause when she reached Mori again and the two stared at each other for a while. They ended with a bow each and a small handshake before the two girls disappeared beyond the doors once more.

Tamaki exploded. "You!" he pointed at Kyouya. "Dinner?! Why ever did you invite the enemy to dinner!?" he shouted in the boy's ear.

Kyouya pushed him away and looked up. "It seems her family runs the sister school." He shrugged. "I didn't pay much attention to it earlier, and I never bothered with the girl's last name. My father has a meeting with them once every year. He made me go this year, apparently they're trying to set us up."

Tamaki seethed. "And you of course said,"

"I didn't know Tony and Lacy were in the Hostess Club." Haruhi interrupted the prince.

The twins encircled her and draped an arm over each shoulder. "That's right. Those two are in our second hour."

Haruhi shrugged their arms off. "As opposed to Ellie and Reiko who reside in not only second hour, but first, fourth, fifth and sixth hour. They just don't take French." The twins retreated to scowl from afar as the girl stepped closer to Kyouya. "So what's Mina like? Is she really as bad as Tamaki-sempai**(1)** says." she asked.

Kyouya sighed and shut the laptop. It was apparent that he wasn't going to get anything done anytime soon. "Actually she's quite sophisticated. If I was taking a wild guess she would make someone a nice wife."

Tamaki pounced. He clutched to the back of Kyouya's chair and snarled in his ear "You better not be thinking of accepting an arranged marriage to her." he warned.

Kyouya shook his head. "Maybe not arranged. I just might propose to her." He turned and grinned to the wilting boy.

Hunny skipped over and jumped up to sit on the table. "Kailie and Mina-chan are the only ones not in their first year right?" He smiled and held up Usa. "But Lacy is mucho, Mucho cute."

Tamaki fell off the back of the chair and sighed. The club was falling before his eyes. "Oh what did I do to deserve this?"

-&-

The red-haired girl stepped into the room. "Delivered!" She called out, grinning madly. "But Milady," she stuffed her hands back into her pockets and strode up to their princess. Kailie nodded her head to show she was listening. "You honestly think it wise to give them a profile on us all?"

Kailie shook her head and sighed. "Oh Tony. Did you not already know? They would have had them either way. That one called Kyouya would have researched them. It makes it easier for us in the long run. Now maybe those pesky twins will stop listening at the door."

Their own set of twins shrugged. "We could go listen in on them." They suggested.

"It's not really a problem." Reiko grinned. "Besides, we could find out what they're doing for Halloween and screw around with it."

Ellie shook her head. "Sister!" She bopped the black-haired girl on the head. "Be more sensible please. I'm sure they have enough dignity to leave our plans alone."

Kailie nodded. "Ellie is correct. We leave them alone and they should leave us alone."

Mina snorted from her place on the wall. "I highly doubt that. But I'll play along with your fantasy." She smiled as Kailie gave her a scowl.

Elaina, who hadn't made her presence all that noticed until now, raised her hand meekly. "We could always just ask them." she suggested, receiving four incredulous stares. "Or maybe not." She lowered her hand and clasped it behind her back.

Lacy let go of Tony's hand and skipped over. "Ela-chan!" She whined, pulling on the girl's arm. "You should come to lunch with us." She let go and bounced up and down. "We have to sit in alphabetical order now, but we can order together. Tony wouldn't mind."

Elaina peered over at their wild girl. Tony just grinned back. "Come on Ela-chan." She cocked her head towards the door as a signal to come. "We won't bite. You can get to know us more."

Elaina flushed and nodded shyly. She let Lacy escort her to Tony. Tony's grin increased as she locked her arm with Elaina's and pulled her along with them. The small group excited the room and ran down to the lunch room.

Mina sighed and set down her clipboard on a nearby table. "I suppose I have to go and sit by the girl of the club today." She shook her head as she headed for the door. "Honestly," she muttered, "You'd think they'd find someone of their own gender to do their dirty work."

The twins yawned and jumped down from the window seat. "We'll be off to fight for our lives." they chanted, exiting as well.

Kailie was left to sit in silence. She tapped her bottom lip with her index finger and sighed. _'It seems even Kyouya couldn't get the new rule abolished.' _She shook her head and stood. She wasn't exactly looking foreword to seeing Tamaki, but she supposed it was inevitable. There was no use being a coward anyway, he'd find her somehow.

-&-

"Oh, it's you." The two chanted as they sat down. The two on the other side of the table scowled.

"Really, we hadn't noticed." thy retorted, sticking their tongues out.

An awkward silence was held and the four ate their lunches. Scowls were thrown back and forth and passerby could feel the tension radiating from the group. The unfortunate kids sitting next to them scooted as far away as their seats would let them.

Reiko slammed her fork down. "That's it." She glowered at the two, who cocked their eyebrows in response. "Stop leaving us notes in the locker rooms alright." she ordered. "It's creepy to know you've been in there. And quit spying on us! For the love of Pete, it's annoying as hell!" She had stood at the last word, but Ellie gently eased her down.

Hikaru placed his chin on his palm. "Well then, quit replying to them. The lord is getting suspicious since they're planted under the vase everyday." He twirled his own fork and smirked. "And if you hate our spying so much, why don't you come out and stop us."

Ellie sighed and placed her forehead in her own palm. "What did I do to get cursed with such an impulsive sister?" she shook her head wearily.

"Try an arrogant brother." Kaoru agreed, watching the fight with some sort of amusement.

"Quit bonding!" Hikaru and Reiko shot up and shouted down at the other two. They paused and look at each other, each wearing a mask of confusion then a scowl. "Stop saying what I am!" They each growled and once again were at each other's throats.

The two still sitting sighed. Kaoru massaged his forehead and Ellie laid hers on the table. They had fought before, but felt there was no need this time. For once, they were ashamed to be sitting next to their twin.

"Would you quit it." a passing girl growled at Reiko. "It's unladylike, and especially when it's with Hikaru-kun**(2)**." She threw her arm out and pushed Reiko. The girl yelped and wildly clutched to the boy across from her for balance.

"Hey no fair!" A jealous boy shouted from behind Hikaru. "Just because you and your club friends get most of the girls doesn't mean you have to go for one of the cute ones that actually doesn't have the hots for you." He too, threw an arm out to push.

Hikaru this time, fell foreword. He grasped the girl's waist to steady himself and ended up pulling her closer. Their lips touched for a brief moment. The lunchroom seemed to get strangely quiet and both of their eyes widened.

They jumped apart so fast it was hard to see. Their twins jumped up as well and went to attend to their siblings.

Ellie held Reiko's hands and stared into the girl's eyes. "Are you alright? He didn't stick his tongue in your mouth correct. He didn't grope you either right? I can kill both him and that girl for you." Her hands went up to her sister's shoulders and she shook the girl gently. "Reiko come on. Shout something, scream, throw a chair."

From where the boys stood, Kaoru violently shook his brother. "What did you do you idiot?! Not only did you make a complete fool of yourself for fighting with her in the first place, you kissed the poor girl! Look she's in shock!" He didn't fail to notice that it seemed Hikaru had went into shock as well.

Reiko and Hikaru looked up and for a minute their eyes met. They looked away quickly and then each stormed out the opposite door.

Kailie and Tamaki were one of the few still seated. They looked at each other then back at the doors their rival's club member went through. After a few moments they each stood up and went to help comfort their own member.

-&-

It was silent. Not comfortably silent, but eerily, awkward silent. The kind of silence you don't want to ever happen, but happens anyway. Especially after something extremely embarrassing. Which is what the older twin had just experienced.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Tamaki hissed once again. He was pacing the room, his face red, hands wringing themselves fiercely.

Hikaru shuddered at the memory. "It wasn't like I was trying to." he snapped back. "I didn't exactly go into the lunchroom today with the sole intent of kissing her." He had started to shout again, but the gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him down slightly.

Hunny smiled and flung himself over Mori's shoulders. He sat, swinging his legs slowly, on the tall boy's right shoulder, and giggled cutely. "Ray-chan is cute!" he announced. "Her and Hika-chan would make a good couple.

Kyouya chuckled from the chair he currently resided in. "Well, isn't this a surprise." He leaned back and smirked at the twins. "It's good to see that you two are taking up different interests."

Tamaki snarled and pointed an accusing finger at the black-haired boy. "Don't encourage this behavior!" he snarled, quite unhappily.

Haruhi walked over to stand beside the twins. "Do you really like her?" she asked. This caused Hikaru to jump. He shook his head fiercely and went to sulk in a corner. "I think he does." she told his brother, who nodded in reply.

-&-

"I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him." Reiko chanted again, and again. She had stuffed about fifty citrus tic-tacs into her mouth and chewed them in the past thirty minutes. After the packet had been emptied she had moved on to strips.

Tony snickered from her position on the corner wall. "I don't know." she shrugged. "Looked to me like you kind of liked it."

Both twins shot her an angry look and Reiko went back to complaining softly.

Mina sighed as she stepped into the room. "I've made sure most, if not all, of the students are sure to forget this." She fiddled with the pen clipped to her skirt, a habit she had come known to do when frustrated.

Kailie sighed relieved. "Oh thank goodness." she said mumbled happily. Straightening up she pointed to Elaina. "Now our precious natural," she cooed. "It's time for you to learn how to dance."

Elaina bit her lip softly and shook her head. "That's alright. I'll just stay off to the side. You don't need to concern yourself with teaching me anything."

Mina shook her head. "Now, now, Elaina." she said, removing her hand from the pen and brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they had dances in Britain, and I know that you were asked out almost every month."

This succeeded in making the girl flush red and Elaina's head bowed in embarrassment. "I-I never knew what to say," she stammered. "I tried to tell them I couldn't because I was going back to Japan soon, but they did anyway."

Lacy giggled from her place hooked on Tony's neck. "Ela-chan was really popular in England huh!" she asked the girl she was currently swinging from.

Tony grinned and nodded. "I believe you are right Lacy." she said. "Ela-chan," Elaina blushed harder, "I do believe you have to tell us how you do it. I've never had someone ask me to anything but a party in my life."

"Now girls," Kailie cut in. "Leave the poor thing alone. Mina!" She pointed to the purple-haired girl, who arched an eyebrow in return. "Go gather someone to teach Elaina. We must not have a Hostess that doesn't know how to ballroom dance." she clapped her hands and nodded her head curtly. "Now for the rest of you," she smiled sweetly as Mina led Elaina through the large doors. "I believe we have a job to do. I suggest you all get changed."

The group grudgingly did as they were told.

-&-

The theme for that day had been Disney. Because Kailie had been infatuated with Western cartoons most of her life, she had chosen a popular company and had them all watch several movies. As entertaining as they had been, none of them had expected to cosplay as characters from the movies and had been surprised and shaken at the beginning. The girls had gotten over it shortly though, and most of them were starting to have some fun.

Mina had been made to dress up as Maleficent, and though it was apparent she had no intention of wearing the thing, she hid her dislike and dressed herself anyway. Tony, who refused to wear anything with frills, had been made Anastasia. Lacy had become Ariel, and in her giddiness of becoming a mermaid, she had dragged Tony off to change at once. Elaina, in a chance to finally make the girl show a little skin, was pronounced Jasmine and was promptly fitted into her costume by Kailie herself. The twins each took matching outfits, having been deemed the musketeers -when asked they responded that the third had been killed valiantly in battle with a pack of rabid wolverines. Kailie herself, had been named Cinderella, her favorite character.

The girls weren't the only ones who were having fun. The boys were having competitions on who could guess who was what. The girls had fallen right into step and were teasingly giving clues. Mina ignored most of it, and refused to give anything out about her character. When Tony had started teasing she had given the unfortunate wild child a hard whack with her infamous clipboard.

Mina had been pretty much left alone after that, save for her usual designators. The cool type couldn't say she had any complaints to the arrangement.

It wasn't until halfway through when a knock to the door came, that anything bad came their way. The activities had paused, resuming only when Reiko raised her hand and volunteered herself to answer the door. The girl hopped down from her seat next to her sister on the window and scuttled over to the door. She smiled cutely and opened the door, poking her head out. "Hiya, welcome to the Hostess Club," she started, stopping when a finger was placed against her lips.

"Tell them you'll be back shortly. Say anything else and I'll drop it." Reiko's eyes opened and she peered over her head. The orange haired boy held a can of tuna fish over her head. The girl wrinkled her nose at the smell and stepped outside. It wasn't hard to see that this wasn't a good position. Not only was her sister no where in sight, she herself was in the clutches of the enemy. And not only the enemy, the enemy armed with a can of tuna fish that promised to make her reek for the next four hours.

Seeing no other way she shoved her head back in the doors. "I'll be gone for a while. Expect me back later." she called, shutting the door only after Kailie nodded her head.

The boy grasped her arm gently and tugged her along with him. "Alright, Kaoru and the others will be happy to know that I've got one of you."

"Don't play around Kaoru." Reiko sighed and let herself be pulled away. "I may not be a happy and composed as my sister, but I did study under one of the best schools in Asia. I'm not dumb."

Kaoru stopped and looked back at her, completely bewildered. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, genuinely sincere. He had planned to disguise himself as his brother to keep her silent. This plan apparently didn't work though, and for some unknown reason, he found himself somewhat relieved.

"I may be fraternal, but I'm still a twin. For me it's easy to see the difference. Your grip on the can was to tight anyway, only you wouldn't have honestly dropped that thing on me." she shrugged then grinned maliciously. "Besides, after what your brother did to me earlier, there's no way he'd be this gentle with me."

Despite the fact that they were enemies, Kaoru found himself smiling. Though most of their meetings had been fighting and full of tension, she had still come to understand them, if even just a little. And though he was reluctant to admit it, he and Hikaru had come to a sort of understanding of the two girls as well. Of course it would be extremely awkward if they were to fall in love with the twins. One of the would be marrying his sister-in-law.

Kaoru shook his head of the thought. There was no need to busy himself thinking of weird things like that. Enemies didn't fall in love and marry. That only happened in fairytales. And even then it was rare.

Which reminded him of his mission. "Oh yeah, come on." He gave her a slight tug and pulled her after him once again. "I hadn't really expected you, or that you'd come so willingly but…" he trailed off, pausing to think of what to say. "I guess the Lord will be happy to hear about that. Maybe,"

Reiko snorted. "Oh that windbag wouldn't care if I tattooed his face to my stomach and held up a sign saying 'Take me!'." she retorted, earning a few muffled chuckles from her captor. "I'm only coming 'cause I'm curious as to why any of us were needed in the first place."

"You'll see when we get there." Kaoru chuckled darkly. Reiko pouted and stuck her tongue out.

They had exchanged insults-though playfully, the rest of the way. It wasn't until they reached the doors themselves that the two took up a more sober appearance. Kaoru opened one of the doors and guided her in.

Reiko had to admit, they had decorated the room pretty nicely that day. It didn't escape her notice of the lack of customers. Her gaze lingered on Hikaru for several minutes (to which Kaoru chuckled and whispered something in her ear, earning him her elbow colliding with his ribs) before it finally settled on Tamaki.

"Oh dear, you got one of those annoying girls. I had hoped maybe you could have snatched that English girl, Elaina."

"Elaina's not British!" Reiko hissed in the girl's defense. "And would it kill you to maybe insult me when I'm _out_ of earshot?" She turned and stuck her tongue out at Kaoru. "You told me I was needed. Lying are we?"

Hikaru scowled from his place on the far table and went back to furiously scribbling something down in a book. Haruhi arched an eyebrow and peered down at what he was writing. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before turning her head to look at Reiko. The twin didn't notice the girl's gaze and instead preoccupied herself with staring defiantly at the resident prince.

Tamaki sighed and stood. He raised an arm and waved it slowly in front of him. "My dear," he started. "You are indeed needed. See, in order to attract more customers and make sure more competition doesn't ensue, we have decided to put on a play. In order to do that, we needed a lovely young lady to play the part of our princess." He stopped, content with his explanation and now awaiting an answer.

Reiko held up two fingers. "One," she ticked off. "Why don't you make her do it?"

They stared at her quizzically before coming to the conclusion that she had meant Haruhi. Kyouya, the less disgruntled of the group, pushed his glasses further on his nose to hide his eyes. "We don't want to attract to many questions." he replied. This had been a lie, Haruhi had outright refused and had threatened to quit if anymore suggestions had been made on the matter.

The twin shrugged and flicked down another finger. "And two, why don't you just get one of your customers to do it. I'm positive you'd have quite enough options."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong." Tamaki, finally over his shock, strolled down and wrapped an arm around the suddenly dark-mooded girl. "You see, if we had done that, there is a definite chance that we would have been accused of playing favorites."

Reiko had to admit that there was actually logic in that reasoning. After several minutes of persuasion she finally gave in. It wasn't like she had any choice, if she didn't do it they'd most likely corrupt Elaina's poor mind.

Because Elaina had been new to this school the girl had already been overwhelmed. Having spent most of her life studying in another country, Elaina still had yet to completely figure out the whole Japanese school system. Reiko would have no part in scaring the girl away.

-&-

It had taken them a month to fully get themselves situated. The small group plus Ellie (Reiko found she couldn't lie to her sister and Ellie had taken it upon herself to come and watch their practices) had been slightly on edge at first, but as time progressed they strangely found each other enjoying one another's company.

Reiko wasn't a girly girl. She liked dresses, but to many frills made her gag. She loved princesses, but disliked it when they were to reliant on their fellow princes to save them. Nonetheless she found herself enjoying the role thrust upon her.

The play, written by the drama club at Kyouya's suggestion, had been a love tragedy about a princess whisked away from her lover and castle by a pair of evil villains, and then sat in wait of her prince to come for her. Not great for a plot, but it was a good script.

Evidently the twins had become the villains, and it was obvious that Hikaru enjoyed his position. Him and Reiko had been caught arguing on several occasions, and though it had started off angry and bitter, it hadn't taken long for them to start teasing.

Ellie and Kaoru couldn't help feeling slightly left out. Hikaru and Reiko had both been the one who shied away from others, while they themselves had been more sensible and outgoing. It was certainly weird to see the two interact with each other without the aid of either of their twins. Of course this had given the left outs some time to bond as well.

"Oh why? Why do you keep me in this wretched place?" Reiko sobbed and twirled to face the wall behind her. "Is it not enough that you take me away from my love? Need you honestly lock me away in this lonely, cold tower?"

The twins snickered. "But of course, sweet princess." they replied, stalking up to circle her. "We need you to be broken by the time he comes for you. So he can see how ugly and wretched you truly are."

"Then kill me now!" she shouted, throwing her arms around her stomach. "Take my life and spare me this pitiful existence!"

Hikaru gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. "But dear princess. You are too beautiful to kill. Who could lay a harming hand on your fare face?"

Reiko pulled away and hid her face in her hands. "Don't mock me wicked one!" she cried. "I wish to hear your torment no more!"

Kaoru tugged gently on his brother's shoulder. "Let us go dear brother," he snickered. "She's had enough for the day. We will come back tomorrow and tell her of how her prince is faring." The two chuckled darkly and exited.

"That was great!" Tamaki bounced up happily. "We'll be so great tomorrow!" he gushed, twirling around and around.

Both sets of twins looked up. "Wait a minute," the four chimed. "We're doing this tomorrow?" They didn't seem fazed that they had all talked at the same time.

Hunny beamed and nodded. "Yup!" he giggled. "Didn't you know?" he cocked his head cutely then jumped up to hang from Reiko's shoulders. "Ray-chan is really good at her part. Did you take an acting class?"

Reiko, for once in her life, flushed. Shaking her head furiously she bit her lip and looked at her sister for help.

"Hey squirt." Before Ellie had a chance to say something, Hikaru plucked the small boy from the nervous girl's shoulders. "Don't ask personal questions."

Reiko flushed harder and tried her best to compose herself. "Well then quit asking me if I'm free on Fridays." she ordered Hikaru.

This jab, though teasing and goofy made the boy blush and slap his hand over his front right pocket. "I-I was not!" he shouted back, embarrassment apparent on his face. "Where did you get that idea!?"

The room suddenly went quiet and the two stared at each other. "You," Reiko broke the silence, "you were going to?"

Ellie immediately hugged her sister. "Oh I'm not sure if I can approve." she told the flustered boy. "It's been so long since I've left my sister's side like this. Not to mention she is my _younger_ sister." She tapped a finger to her mouth. "Puzzling, puzzling," She gave a teasing pause before finally talking. "But I guess, since she seems so infatuated with you, I can let you."

"Ellie!" Reiko slapped the girl hard on the arm.

Kaoru slipped his own arm around his brother's shoulders. "Well Ellie," he smirked at the girl. "Your sister is quite charming, and as we can all clearly see, Hikaru has taken quite a liking to her. I suppose I can loan him to her for a Friday night."

Hikaru scowled at his brother and punched his arm lightly. "Kaoru!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then it's settled." Ellie smiled and shook her sister lightly. "You have yourself a date Ray!" she giggled. "Isn't it exciting!?"

Reiko and Hikaru flushed darkly and both lowered their heads. "Excuse us!" they shouted at the same time. Each hopped off the stage and went to exit the doors. On their way out Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. Reiko shyly accepted it.

The two twins left in the room looked at each other. "Guess we've been ditched." Kaoru joked weakly. Ellie nodded and looked back at the doors. "So, since we're apparently free on Friday now, do you want to go see a movie or something?"

Ellie smiled softly and nodded. "That would be lovely."

Tamaki moped over to the black haired boy writing something on his laptop. "My club." he cried. "It's falling to parts. We can't fall in love! It distracts us from our customers." He took a minute to study the boy and scowled. "What in heaven's sake are you doing on that thing?"

"Reporting something." Kyouya answered. "Mina would like to know these things."

* * *

(1) sempai-word usually used in a school setting, means upperclassmen 

(2) kun- word used at the end of boy's name it expresses familiarity or endearment


	3. Center Stage

_Well, this came out a bit later then I wanted. No use crying over spilt milk though. I thank you for your reviews, they made me smile. Not to answer questions. _

thetemptedangel: I'm actually not sure who Haruhi will be getting together with. There are quite a few possibilities that I've thought over but haven't really come to any decisions yet.

PandaYumi7: The girls are Kailie, Mina, Reiko and Ellie, Elaina, Tony, and Lacey. Oh and actually fraternal is unidentical twins. (The second ones not a question but meh)

_Chapter Three:_

_Center Stage_

* * *

If being shot in the neck, then stabbed eight times in the head and then living was the worst thing to go through, then putting on a play and finding out that your fellow club members were seated in the first row was the second.

Reiko had come to know this in the short time she had peeked out from behind the curtains. She had recoiled sharply and slapped a frantic hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh they're out there!" she hissed to the white haired girl behind her.

Ellie placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. "Oh it can't be that bad." She pushed the black haired girl away and peeked out herself. She quickly ducked back in as well, her face now matching the color of her hair. "Mina's out there!"

"I told you!" Reiko started to pace nervously. "Oh this isn't good. If she she's me on stage she'll put me through hell." She bit her lip and wrung her hands on the silk skirt of the dress. "Oh this isn't good, this isn't good. Ellie what'll I do? I can't go out now, but I can't let the others down either."

Ellie tapped her index to her lips in thought. She smirked evilly and leaned across her sister's shoulder. "Friday night," she sang softly. "Hikar-ru."

Reiko straightened. "I'll do it." she nodded her head for reassurance. "Alright, I can't back out now. They're counting on me."

Ellie giggled behind the back of her hand. "Don't you mean _Hikaru-kun_ is counting on you?"

Reiko blushed fiercely and slapped her sister's arm. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and stalked off to find the boys. Ellie at her heels, giggling and singing 'Friday, Friday,' the whole way.

-&-

_Tony Harish_

Once part of the Morinozuka clan, her family broke off many generations ago and traveled to America. She was the second oldest in a family of eight, and is the only girl amongst six children. She took up Kendo and martial arts at a young age and quickly followed this with kickboxing, as training for her duty. She was feared by some and revered by others for both her laid-back and slightly cocky attitude, and received a confession at least three times a month. At the age of twelve she was shipped back to Japan in place of her brother to uphold the family's four year old debt with the Oromihanen family.

_Lacy Oromihanen_

Youngest daughter to Inoumi Oromihanen, she's in line to inherit her mother's make-up line. Her father is the most powerful man in Japan both through stocks, partnerships, and several businesses. She was popular and loved by most, but never received a confession for she always acted like a child. She knows self defense but nothing more. Her family is actually used to assassination attempts, which is why they asked the visiting Harish family to provide someone to look over her at her birth. She received Tony on her twelfth birthday and has never left her side since. Her grandmother is third cousin to Mitsukuni's grandmother.

Kyouya smirked and tapped a key lightly. _'Interesting,' _

"Kyouya! We're starting!" Haruhi called softly from the door to the back.

Kyouya looked up and nodded. He typed an extra line in before shutting the laptop and standing up to go do his duty.

Isn't a trouble maker, but sometimes likes to cause mischief. Also likes to play matchmaker.

-&-

Mina chuckled from her chair. "So the rumor is true." she muttered to herself. She tapped the program on her knee rhythmically. Reiko's name had been in it. Ellie's hadn't but if she knew the twins (and she had a pretty good idea she did) she wasn't too far away. The girl leaned back in her chair slightly, forsaking some of her posture for a bit more comfort. Those girls had been exchanging notes with their rivals for a while -she had caught them reading it one day- it was only a matter of time before they finally strayed off to work with them. Mina supposed it was better sooner then it was later. This way she could keep tabs on the boys. Well, better tabs. Kyouya _had_ been given her pretty good reports every week.

The thought of the boy brought another wave of questions over. Like for instance, what was their relationship? Sure, they thought themselves rivals, but they had never actually gotten into any squabbles (though this she supposed was because they were actually somewhat level-headed). Or better yet, would they accept the proposal? It had been their parents decision, but it wasn't as if they didn't tolerate each other. Actually she knew for a fact that she enjoyed his company and he enjoyed hers. At least she thought that was the case.

Mina shook her head. There was time for that thought later, maybe when they had both graduated and were able to take over the schools. Meanwhile, she had the task of calming the ever worried, always hyper princess. "She'll be fine." Mina told the girl yet again. "It's only a play. I'm sure they didn't brainwash the poor girl."

Kailie fidgeted in her seat again. "What if they did though?" she fretted. She was, Mina noted, chewing furiously on a nail. A habit that any of them had yet to see. But then again, their princess was rarely worried. "What if she decides to quit?" Kailie's chewing could now be heard over the low din of the crowd. "Oh Mina that would be horrible. If she joins up with them Ellie will too. They're inseparable."

Mina sighed and placed a reluctant hand on the girl's shoulder. "They won't quit." she assured her. "If Reiko decides she wants to, which is very unlikely, Ellie will talk her out of it." Mina gave Kailie's shoulder a little pat before returning it to her lap.

At least, she thought Ellie would talk the girl out of it. By Kyouya's recent reports, both girls were starting to warm up to the boys, in more ways then one. This was both good and bad. If Kailie ever found out about the girls' dates with their counterparts, she'd not only blow a gasket, she'd order a covert team of spies to keep tabs on the two. And yet, this held a sort of amusement for both Mina and Kyouya alike, and it kept Kyouya reporting to her, and her back.

The sound of chuckles and giggles aroused from behind the pair. Tony leaned herself in the space between the chairs. "Surprising huh?" she asked, though it was clear by her cocky smirk she had seen this coming.

Lacy giggled and rested her chin on the top of the red haired's head. "Hika-kun and Ray-chan make a cute couple."

Kailie moaned and curled herself into a ball. "It's not fair!" she cried. "Those two were mine! Why did that idiot have to steal them from me? He has his own."

Mina sighed and shook her head. Patting the girl on the shoulder again she turned to the other red head seated beside her. "Elaina," Said girl raised her head timidly. "Would you mind going backstage and checking on the twins? Our twins. The lady's sanity depends on it."

Elaina nodded and slid off the cushioned chair. She scurried over towards the back, pausing only to explain herself to the teacher manning the entrance.

Tony coughed and lifted herself from the lean. "Well," she said, "Looks like we'll finally be able to see our Ray-chan's acting skills." Her grin looked anything but innocent as she leaned back in her chair. Lacy gave a startled yelp before jumping off and plopping herself angrily into the taller girl's lap. "Sorry," Tony shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.

Lacy was probably the only thing Tony actually took seriously.

The smaller girl had been the rebel's duty since birth and though their personalities clashed horribly, they never fought or got angry with one another. They, like both the pairs of twins, had never been seen apart. Rumors had started that the girls were actually sisters with a divorced parent.

This was obviously false. The truth was that both their families were connected with both the Morinozuka and Haninozukas. Tony and Lacy weren't cousins like the other two, but they were related by a small sliver of blood.

Upon further investigation, it was found that there had been a marriage between the Haninzuka and Oromihanen family a few generations back. Not only that but part of the Morinozka family had broken off and went to America to seek their fortunes. Somewhere along the way a new name was adapted and the old lost. Thus came the beginning of the Harish family.

If one was truly interested, it could be found that Lacy's great grandmother was fourth cousin to Mitsukuni's grandmother. The two were somewhat related. Not really, but you could suggest they had some of the same ancestor's blood.

It was a confusing thing, rich and powerful families. And though she herself had come from one, Mina had never made much effort to research other's. Her own family had enough research to skim through and Mina, having spent five years skimming through textbooks about them, still had yet to understand her whole lineage.

Though she was still exploring, she had long given up on actually trying to understand. It made her head spin believe it or not, and Mina would much rather devote her time to more important things. Like learning how to run her soon-to-be duty. That would be rather nice for a change.

But such thoughts were short lived. She'd never be able to question her position, it was already set in ink. Wealthy ness was both a blessing and a curse. Those who looked in longed for the freedom of doing whatever you wanted, those who looked out longed for the choices they would never be able to have. It was ironic how those who had it despised it and those who did not have it wanted it more then anything.

"Hey Mina," Tony waved a hand in front of the brooding girl's face.

"Hnn," Mina looked up curiously. "Yes," she finally asked, coming out of her daze.

Tony pointed above, signaling the dimming lights. "It's starting, don't you think Elaina should be back."

Kailie went into another episode.

-&-

"What are you doing here?" Ellie pulled the surprised girl off to the side. "I didn't think you of all people would sneak back here."

Elaina tapped her index fingers together timidly. "Mina told me to check on you. The lady thinks you two might quit and join the boys." She bowed her head low and continued, "The lady doesn't want you two to leave."

Ellie smiled and gave the girl's shoulder a short shake. "We're not quitting. This is a one time thing, we're just helping out some friends." she shrugged and clutched the clipboard to her chest for protection. "Why would we quit anyway. The Host Club is for girls from guys." she stuck her tongue out "I honestly doubt that I'll be entertaining girls for a while. Unlike Haruhi, but everyone thinks she's a guy so I guess it doesn't really matter all that much."

Elaina nodded softly. "Um, then I'll, um, be going now." She slunk off towards the shadows.

"Ellie?"

Elaina squeaked and rushed to hide behind Ellie.

Three figures, two with orange hair, one with black strode up. One of the taller figures put an arm teasingly around Ellie's and snickered. "So Ells. Since our little siblings over there already have plans of their own, what do you say to," He paused mid-sentence, color draining from his face. The boy jumped back, relinquishing his hold on Ellie and scurrying back to his confused twin and a surprised yet smirking Reiko.

Ellie sighed and stepped aside to reveal a flushing Elaine. "This, is Elaina, Reiko and myself's coworker I suppose. This," she wearily pointed at the boys, one of which had his arm wrapped around Reiko's shoulder. "Is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchin. Hikaru and sister dear seemed to have, _developed_ a relationship during the time we've spent preparing."

Reiko and Hikaru flushed and each gave an angered sniff. It was noted though, that Hikaru kept hold of Reiko's shoulder, and Reiko did nothing more but seem to bring herself closer to the boy. 'Young love,' is what Mina would say in that teasing _'Oh what can I blackmail you for with this?'_ tone and her smirking eyes.

"Pleasure." Kaoru was the first one to speak. The boy bowed and smiled sweetly at Elaina. "I have heard a great deal about you from Ellie. You sound charming."

Elaina flushed harder and bowed deeply right back. "F-forgive me my intrusion." she stammered her apology hastily. "I meant no disrespect!"

Reiko sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Elaina you're fine, stop apologizing. Now go inform the lady that we'll be sticking around and stop trying to give herself a heart attack. Also," the black haired girl's cheeks went a light pink. Turning her head to the side, she went to hide her face as much as possible in the lace of Hikaru's costume. "Could you tell Tony and Lace that I won't be able to go this Friday?"

Elaina nodded slightly confused and bounded off. The sooner she could release herself as a burden the better. She didn't like intruding on others, no matter how they may enjoy having her around. So when she finally reached her seat, the girl gave a sigh of relief and squirmed down in her chair to remain unseen. It was only then that she realized she had missed the beginning of the play.

-&-

Were Reiko's acting skills really that good?

".._dare you sir! I'll have you know that I have no greater wish then to be removed from your presence!"_

All this time, had they not seen what the black-haired fraternal twin could do?

"_Don't you touch me! You keep your filthy hands to yourse…Ah! I can't believe how unrefined you, Stop! What do you think you're doing!? The both of you should be asha…mmff!"_

"_Don't worry Miss."_

"_We promise to take good care of you."_

Lacy giggled and tugged gently on Tony's sleeve. "Tony-chan, don't you think Hika-kun and Ray-chan are extremely lively?"

The redhead smiled and nodded, her smirk never leaving. She was laidback, nothing seemed to make her anything unless amused, and her decision to keep quiet wasn't exactly surprising. Tony was as silent as her counterpart but she had her times. Usually she was only mute when she was thinking. Now was one of those times.

If rumor were true, then Reiko and Hikaru would be the binding for their clubs. Not to mention that her charge was already infatuated with the tiny, bunny-loving, third year. Kyouya and Mina already seemed to have a thing going as well. That left her, Takashi, and the two 'royals'. Kailie and Tamaki didn't exactly surprise her. Being so close personality wise, it wasn't hard to guess what the other would do if you already knew what one was doing.

Tony supposed her and Takashi would eventually warm up to each other. They had their charges to thank for that. It didn't escaper her notice that they were also probably (or at least Takashi was) the most level-headed of the bunch. While the 'Shadow Kingdom' was filled with brains and deviousness, the guards of the 'Kingdom of anything Cute' was gifted with both observational skills and the patience of a rotting corpse (or to put it bluntly, they could wait for seventy-two minutes while their bundle of joy washed their pinkie finger).

The year was to be quite eventful if her deduction was to be correct. The twins had already gone so she knew she was right on that. Lacy would skip off next, and thus, having pledged everlasting loyalty, so would she. Elaina would probably be able to relate to the girl/guy, and would eventually start spending even more time with them. (Not to mention the twins would have probably started to drag her over to hang out anyway.) The lady would be next, pretending to be quite offended but actually enjoying herself more then any of the rest of them. Mina would be last, though knowing Mina she and Kyouya would both make it known that they had already been allies long before any of the rest of them had even thought about joining up. Thinking about it only made it more likely to come true.

"Tony, Tony look! Ray-chan, Hika-kun, and Kaoru-kun are all back on again!"

Tony was pulled out of her thoughts by her charges hushed yet excited chants. It also didn't help much that the girl was both pulling on a lock of her hair and bouncing up and down on her knee. Her poor head was already starting to become tender. Lacy had a grip!

"I see that Lace." she said, gently unwinding the girl's fingers from her hair. "Now shush. You can't watch if you aren't quiet."

Lacy nodded her head furiously and shot her gaze back towards the stage. She really was excited about this whole arrangement. Tony had never seen the girl so fixated on something other then matchmaking before. This made Tony worried though. Perhaps she _was_ matchmaking as she herself thought. If the ball of sunshine was, then she'd be going for twins first, seeing as they were already quite a ways along. She herself would be next since Lacey wanted nothing more then her luck in love.

Tony would rather the little girl stick to her own affairs, but she had no say in the way Lacy used her free time as long as she wasn't harming herself or someone else. It just worried Tony that one day Lacy would meddle somewhere she wasn't wanted and thus get herself in immense amounts of trouble. Money would buy having them leave her alone, but she would never be able to truly smile again. And it wasn't because she was egotistical, but because she was extremely sensitive. Lacy didn't even work well with tension focused against someone else.

And then the curtain fell. Tony, now fully kicked out of her thoughts, looked up in surprise. The audience around her was standing up, smiling giddily, clapping furiously, and chatting amongst themselves. Lacy, unlike the others, was standing on her chair and bouncing up and down in excitement. She also seemed to be desperately trying to tug her up if the pull on her arm was of Lacy's doing.

Tony finally stood and started to clap as well. If she remained seated who knew what ideas would be formed about her. The students seemed to enjoy gossiping about the members of the clubs. Especially the girls since they all seemed to have nothing better to do with their time then spread gossip and flock amongst the Host Club. Though some of the more respectable girls stopped themselves from going to the club. It never stopped them from slander though.

The idea made her cringe. The girls never did like her, and now that she was part of a club that for some reason rivaled the Hosts she was disliked even more. Tony supposed it was the fact that she not only came from America, but happened to be a complete and utter tomboy. The fact that she also wore the boy's uniform (which she now had donned) probably didn't help out either.

"Tony-chan! Let's go backstage and congratulate Ray-chan and Hika-kun!" Tony saw the glint in Lacy's eye and immediately knew what was really going through the girl's mind.

Tony sighed and stood anyway. If she wanted to play cupid then she would let her. She had better things to worry about then the brunette's constant need to make her friends fall in love. Like how to ensure that Kailie wouldn't see them running backstage, though she supposed that the girl would already be back there desperately trying to fetch her Little Devils. She also had to make sure that Mina didn't have anything to go tattling to Kyouya either. God forbid the guys got anymore information then they already had.

So she allowed herself to be dragged out of the row and back towards the curtains. Tony already had an idea of what would happen anyway.


End file.
